Monkey Business
by with-a-passion
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP I basically thought of this story on my lil day trip to the zoo! As the title says it is about monkeys but mixed with the lovely JATE! Disclaimer: I do not own Lost. PLEASE REVIEW! set during the end of HP
1. Chapter 1

**Monkey Business**

"I was just trying to help Jack…when you told me not to go, I just…I made a mistake" Kate expressed as she tried to keep up with Jack, "hey, could you just talk to me for a second!". Jack turned around to face Kate. "I'm sorry" She said, trying to make eye contact with his but it wasn't working.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too" Jack said, with no emotion in his voice. He continued walking, leaving Kate standing alone looking hurt and upset, she was just about to start moving again when she heard an unfamiliar noise coming from the jungle. Kate looked over to Jack, Locke and Sawyer, who obviously hadn't heard the sound, and decided to see what it was…alone.

As she reached the entrance to the jungle she saw a small creature hide behind a bush, "Hey" She said, "I'm not gonna hurt you…it's all right…come out". Kate moved closer to the bush, crouching down. A small, brown monkey came out and looked at Kate precautious, Kate put her hand out for it too sniff and after a couple of minutes the monkey started to crawl up Kate's arm. Kate laughed as the monkey played with her fingers and prodded her face, innocently, she had completely forgotten that she hadn't told anyone that she had gone. _Damn._ _This is really gonna make Jack blow, as if he isn't mad at me enough already!_ The monkey started licking Kate's hand and she burst out laughing, _I should really go._

**_(BREAK)_**

Jack trudged along the field, he had just completely blanked Kate, and was now starting to wonder if he had been too harsh._ She was stupid for doing that! Why can't she just do as she's told? I ask her to stay at the hatch yet she follows us and gets herself kidnapped! She says that she has my back yet she goes behind it!_

"Jack! JACK!" Said a voice that shook Jack from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Jack said, trying to figure out who was calling him.

"Kate's gone!" Said Sawyer.

"What do you mean she's gone? She was right behind us!" Jack said, looking behind him to see nobody. _What if they've taken her again? Dammit Kate_, _where are you?_

"Well, I just turned around and there was only a Jackass behind me…that's what I mean!" Sawyer replied, sarcastically.

"I…wh…We have to go back for her!" Jack stuttered, trying to think straight.

"Come on then, we don't got all day!" Sawyer said.

"I'm going back to the hatch!" Locke said, and Jack nodded.

Jack and Sawyer both turned around and started walking back up the field.

"FRECKLES?" Called out Sawyer.

"Shhh" said Jack, annoyed.

"What's your problem Doc? Scared the boogey man might hear?" Sawyer commented, giving him a grin. Jack looked at him angrily and looked at the ground for footprints.

**_(BREAK)_**

Kate continued to play with the monkey, "Are you hungry? I've got some papaya" She said lifting a papaya she had picked from a tree above her, she gave a piece to the animal and watched it sniff the substance that she had given it. Finally the monkey began to eat the fruit and leaned against a tree, sighing. _Why am I such a screw up? Why can't I just do as I'm told? WHY? _She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the monkey running off through the jungle, "HEY?" she said, studying the scenery for the small creature, "Where'd you go?" _Great! I'm talking to a monkey! _Kate heard rustling from the tree above and looked up to see the monkey hanging off a branch, "Ha! There you are!" Kate said, she began to climb the tree to reach the monkey. Kate perched herself on a strong branch and watched the monkey play in the tree. Eventually it came back over to Kate and rested its self on her shoulder, "You tired?" She asked, not really knowing why as monkeys don't talk. Kate climbed back down the tree and ate the remainder of the papaya.

"I've found some footprints!" Said Jack pointing to the ground, "They lead off into the jungle, Come on". Sawyer and Jack followed the footprints into the clearing, Sawyer was about to say something when Jack cut in, "Shh…listen" He whispered, putting a finger to his mouth. The two men stood in silence for a moment until a clear voice could be heard.

"Hey! Don't pull my hair….OW….Stop, already!"

"Is that…" Sawyer started, but Jack cut in.

"Kate!" Jack finished, slowly walking towards the noise. He stopped suddenly when he heard laughter, _Kate's laugh,_ but Sawyer nudged him to continue. They both came to a halt when they saw the brunette leaning against a tree playing with….

"Is that…" Sawyer started, but Jack cut in…again.

"A monkey!" Jack finished, raising his eyebrows. The men couldn't help but smile at the scene, Kate looked so happy with the monkey. _I wish I had a camera. _Jack thought as he watched Kate try and pull the monkey from her hair.

"Looks like freckles has made a new friend" Sawyer said loud enough for Kate to hear, she turned around abruptly. "Ehm…hey!" She said, awkwardly.

"Hey" Jack said, looking at Kate, "You look like you're having fun"

"Err yeah, I…um…heard a noise in the jungle and went to check it out" Explained Kate, half mumbling.

Jack nodded as a reply and bent down to get a better look at the monkey, "Is it a girl or boy?" He asked, causing Kate to laugh.

"I think its boy!" She said, smiling. Jack smiled back and let the monkey play with his hand, "I think he likes you!" Said Kate, laughing as the monkey licked Jacks finger.

"Eww!" He said, wiping his hand down his shirt.

"Can we bring him back to camp?" Kate asked, like a five year old asking their parents to bring a stray dog back home.

"I don't know Kate, I mean a monkey takes a lot of looking after!" Jack said, playing along.

"I promise I'll look after…I'll feed it and wash it and house train it so it doesn't poop every where!" Kate replied, giving Jack puppy dog eyes.

Jack laughed and looked down at the monkey, "All right, but on one condition!" He said, smugly.

"What?" Kate asked.

"I get to name it!" He replied, grinning.

"Sorry, but I already have" Said Kate, grinning evilly.

"You already named the monkey? What?" Asked Jack, shocked.

"J.J!" Kate answered, Jack looked at her suspiciously.

"And what does J.J stand for Kate?" Jack questioned, curiously.

"Jack Junior!" Kate laughed.

"You named the monkey after me?" Jack asked, pretending to be upset.

"You should be honored, it's a very cool monkey!" Said Kate.

"Oh I really do" Jack said, sarcastically.

"So…can we take it back to camp?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, we can take Jack Jr back to camp Kate" Jack said, giving in.

Kate grinned widely and stood up, the monkey crawled onto her shoulder and she walked up to Sawyer who was leaning against a tree looking bored.

"Meet your uncle Sawyer, J.J" Kate said, jokingly.

"I am not being an uncle to a monkey freckles!" Sawyer said, moving back from the monkey.

"Are you scared of J.J Sawyer?" Kate asked, mockingly.

"I ain't scared of a stupid monkey" Sawyer said, frowning.

"J.J is not stupid" Kate argued also frowning. Jack laughed and walked out of the jungle followed by Kate then Sawyer, J. J the monkey jumped onto Sawyers head and started pulling at his hair, "Yeah, your right Kate…J.J isn't stupid at all" Jack said, laughing as Sawyer tried to get the monkey off his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**When things go missing**

"Hey! Where's my shoe gone?" Kate said, looking around her tent._ It must be here somewhere!_ Kate rummaged around in search of her missing shoe, but couldn't find it anywhere. _Great, I'm gonna have to hop around all day!_ She angrily hobbled out of her tent and banged straight into someone, _OW! Today is NOT a good day!_

"Hey, you alright?" Asked the voice of a man, it was Jack.

"Uhh…yeah, sorry!" She replied, looking down at her feet.

"Where is your other shoe Kate?" Jack asked, noticing that she was only wearing one shoe.

"I don't know I can't find it anywhere" Replied Kate, embarrassed. Jack laughed and shook his head. "What?" Kate asked, confused.

"I...Erm…I can't seem to find my blue shirt anywhere either!" Jack said.

"You think that it's just a coincidence or that something's very suspicious!" Kate asked, raising an eye brow.

"Could be, I guess…but who would want your left shoe and my blue shirt?" Jack answered.

"Who knows? Oh well, I'm gonna go and borrow some shoes from Claire, I'll see you around!" Kate said and hobbled off.

* * *

Kate arrived at Claire's tent to find her looking very agitated, "Hey is everything alright?" Kate asked, curiously.

"No, I can't find Aarons blanket anywhere!" Claire moaned, looking very desperate and frustrated.

"Strange!" Kate said aloud.

"What is?" Claire asked.

"Well, this morning when I woke up my shoe was missing and Jack just told me that he can't find one of his shirts and now you say you can't find Aarons blanket…just strange!" Explained Kate.

"That is!" Claire said, "Do you think there's a ghost?"

"Well, nothing on this island surprises me anymore" Kate said, laughing. Claire laughed as well, "Here you can borrow these" Claire said, handing over a pair of trainers.

"Thanks Claire, and good luck on finding Aarons blanket!" said Kate as she walked away.

* * *

"SON OF A"

_Who? Sawyer?_ Kate walked over to Sawyers tent, he was stood in nothing but his jeans with a scowl on his face. "What's the matter with you? Asked Kate, amusingly.

"Some low life thief has gone an pinched my favorite shirt, that's what!" Sawyer replied, annoyed.

"Some low life thief? Like yourself then?" Kate teased, smiling.

"Oh I'm glad you find it funny Freckles! You just wait until something of yours goes missing!" Sawyer said through gritted teeth.

"Something already has, my shoe! Seems like we really do have a thief!" Kate answered and left Sawyer standing there topless.

* * *

"YO Kate!" Said a voice from behind.

"Hey Hurley!" Kate replied.

"I just saw J.J in the jungle, he didn't seem to well…I thought that you might wanna go and check on him!" Hurley said, motioning towards the jungle.

"Oh, Ok I'll go now thanks Hurley!" Replied Kate.

"No Problems dude" Hurley said, walking off.

_I wonder what's wrong with J.J? Maybe he's ill, he has been putting on quite a bit of weight lately! That's probably what it is._

"OH MY GOD!" Kate yelled as she laid eyes on the sight before her, "That is not possible!"

J.J lay on top of some crumpled up shirts and next to him was a shoes covered with a blanket, inside the shoe lay two furry baby monkeys that J.J was tending too. "But you're a boy! How?" Kate said, still in shock. J.J squealed at Kate and lay down next to the baby monkeys, falling asleep. "Looks like you're a girl then, J.J. I guess that means that J.J is gonna have to stand for something else" Whispered Kate, kneeling down next to the three monkeys. "Sweet dreams"

* * *

Later that evening, Kate was sitting by the campfire. The three monkeys were down in the hatch safe and everyone's stuff had been returned to their rightful owners.

"Is this seat taken?" Asked a friendly voice.

"Only by you" Kate replied, smiling. Jack sat down next to her and looked into the flames, he stayed silent for a moment before he finally spoke.

"So J.J was a K.J along"

"K.J?" Kate asked, confused.

"Kate junior?" Jack said, laughing. Kate grinned and nudged Jack in the arm.

"Seeing as I named J.J I guess you can name one of the twins!" Kate said, looking at Jack.

"Do you know what gender they are or are we gonna find out when they have babies?" Jack asked, laughing.

"Ha Ha!" Kate said sarcastically.

They both laughed and looked into each others eyes, neither one of them wanting to look away.

Jack put an arm around Kate as she lent her head against his chest and kissed her forehead.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked, stroking her arm.

"Yeah I know" Kate said, "Cause I love you too"

They both looked at each other as there lips crushed together for the second time.

* * *

Mean while Back at the hatch-

"Do you think our plan worked?" Charlie asked Hurley.

"I hope so, after all the effort we went to!" Hurley answered.

Charlie nodded in agreement, "Shall I go get J.J now?" He questioned.

"Yeah…it was a stroke of luck that we found a broody female monkey that looked just like J.J!" Hurley said, grinning.

"I know and your plan about fattening J.J up…it was bloody genius!" Charlie replied.

_You like?_


End file.
